


Ground Rules

by Kiss_From_A_Rose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Episode: s05e06 Rock On!, Happy Ending, Healthy Communication, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but with permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_From_A_Rose/pseuds/Kiss_From_A_Rose
Summary: Patrick goes to dinner with Ken, but this time there are ground rules...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Ken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Ground Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you don't want to see action between Patrick and Ken!! There is a happy ending for our boys, obviously, but there is explicit. 
> 
> I was inspired by the fic "What have I done?" by olivebranchesandredwine, but minus the angst!!

“So, what do you mean, you think I should call him.” Patrick asked as they closed the store that evening. “What sort of date are you envisioning here?”

David sighed, he seemed to think for a moment, before heading across the room to take Patrick’s shoulders in a placating gesture.

“Look, I want to make this clear before we have this conversation.” He said. “I love you. I want to be with you for as long as you will have me. But I don’t want to be the only guy you’ve dated, or the only guy you’ve had sex with.”

“Why, David? When I’m perfectly happy with you.”

“Because it will always be in the back of my head that I am keeping you from something you have every right to explore. I don’t want to be that person, Patrick. I want you to have the opportunity to experience everything.”

“What could I possible experience with this guy that I can’t experience with you?”

David raised an eyebrow. “He’s smaller than me. That might be a turn on for you. He might be uncut; he could have a bigger or smaller cock. He will likely kiss different and fuck different. I just want you to have a comparative board.”

Patrick chewed on his lip.

“But I won’t force you to do it if you don’t want to.”

“Are you still my boyfriend, David?” Patrick asked sadly. He tried to blink away the tears at the thought of that, and was comforted when David pulled him in.

“ _Of course_ , I’m still your boyfriend, Patrick.”

“But you want me to go and have sex with this guy.”

“I do, but there are going to be ground rules.” David said firmly. “Penetrative sex is fine, but I need you to wear a condom. I don’t want to know the details, but I do want to know the basics of what you did. Please don’t do it in your apartment, and I need you to reply to all my texts.”

“Is that it?”

“I need you to be honest as soon as it’s over and tell me what you want to do from there.”

“Okay.” Patrick said thoughtfully. He took David’s face in his hands and kissed him again. “I love you, you know that, right?”

“Come to the motel after you’re done?” David asked.

“I’ll keep you updated.”

***

The meal went well. Ken was nice, and when Patrick told him what he was there for; that his boyfriend had sent him out to experience things he’d not done before, he was more than willing to be accommodating to that.

They sat across each other at the diner in Elmdale and talked about their jobs, and their families. Ken was into community theatre too, and his boyfriend had recently broken up with him. He thought Patrick was cute, and admitted he’d noticed his ass first, which made Patrick blush and smile.

They drove back to Ken’s apartment in Patrick’s car, it was only down the road from the restaurant, and parked up outside.

His phone buzzed.

_David: Are you going back with him?_

**Patrick: Yes, we’re at his apartment now. Are you still okay with this?**

_David: Yes, enjoy, let me know when you leave._

**Patrick: I love you**

_David: I love you too_

Ken leaned over to kiss him, but Patrick nervously put the car in park, and clambered out onto the sidewalk. He rounded the car, and Ken stepped into his space. He went to push Patrick against the car, but Patrick resisted again. He wouldn’t do anything where he had memories with David. They were too sacred to ruin.

“Let’s go inside.” He said. Ken nodded, seeming to understand and led Patrick up to a small apartment, a similar size to his own, but decorated in a very modern way; all white and bright colors.

As soon as they were through the door, Ken reached his arms around and tucked his hands into the back pockets of Patrick’s jeans.

David was right. Patrick thought as he ducked his head to kiss Ken on the lips.

Ken kissed more gently than David. He didn’t lean back and tease or try to get Patrick to chase him. It was a nice kiss, Patrick supposed, but nothing exciting.

That is, until Ken backed him against the wall, pressing his full weight into Patrick’s front, grinding down against him.

_Oh, I’m definitely gay._

Patrick whimpered as Ken licked into his mouth. He put his arms over the shorter man’s shoulders as his dick took interest, straining against the fly of his jeans as Ken rubbed his hips against him.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Ken asked, pulling back to take a breather.

“I want to fuck you.” Patrick said, pushing Ken across the apartment so he sat back against the couch. “Can we do that?”

“Yes, we can do that.”

Ken was already shucking his jeans off before Patrick realised what was happening. He froze and looked up.

“You still okay with this?” Ken asked. “Do you need to check with your boyfriend again?”

Patrick bit his lip and nodded, “Can I just check one final time?”

“Sure, I’ll keep these on till you have.” Ken said gesturing down to the white briefs encasing what looked like a very nice cock. He looked at it a moment longer, catching Ken smirking up at him, before pulling out his phone.

**Patrick: You’re sure?**

_David: Yes, I promise you. We said we wouldn’t lie anymore, and I wouldn’t lie about this._

**Patrick: Okay, I’m going to do it. I love you, David.**

_David: I love you too, now get on with it or you’ll lose his attention!_

Patrick smiled at his phone, putting it face up on the side so he would be able to see it, before pulling his jeans and boxers down with one swoop. Ken looked suitably shocked as Patrick’s thick cock bounced in front of him.

He quickly regained himself, and leaned forwards to touch Patrick. His hand was smaller and slightly rougher than David’s. Not bad, necessarily, but definitely not as good as David. _Whose big hands could encase him and had commonly brought him to orgasm just from a few--_

Yep, the only way I’m going to cum from that is if I think of David. Probably not a good sign.

Patrick threaded his hands through the short hair at the back of Ken’s head. “Want to suck it?” He asked.

“Can I?”

“Go ahead.” It seemed that Patrick would be the dominant one tonight, which was not a rulebreaker. David loved to be told off and spanked by Patrick, but in their usual sex; in their ‘vanilla’, David pulled the punches, and Patrick followed.

Ken licked Patrick straight into his mouth and sucked, hollowing his cheeks. His mouth was small, and he used his tongue with reckless abandon, probably due to the fact that when Patrick pushed further in, he gagged at just past halfway.

There was no way Ken would deep throat him like David liked to. _David liked to sit with Patrick’s cock in his throat, swallowing it while looking up at him with wide eyes. He would warm Patrick’s cock in his mouth while Patrick watched baseball over his head before he could no longer stand it, and then Patrick would fuck into David’s mouth to completion, watching his boyfriend savor the taste of his cock._

Ken had his eyes closed, and was using his hand, and it wasn’t as good until--

_Oh._

It seemed Ken had been holding back.

Ken energetically bobbed and took more of his cock. Patrick’s knees buckled as he hit the back of his throat, but Ken didn’t stop, sucking and bobbing, his eyes screwed up in focus. Patrick clutched to his bony shoulders, afraid of doing damage to the smaller man, but he couldn’t help but thrust just a little and whined as Ken sucked off, rubbing up and down his length with his hand.

“Do you still want to fuck me?” He asked. His eyes were genuine, no teasing, as he looked up at him.

“No, I don’t think I want to do that.” Patrick said. “I want to cum down your throat.”

“Yeah?” Ken looked excited by the idea instead of disappointed by the withdrawn offer of anal.

“Yeah, let me sit down though.”

Patrick did so, stretching his legs out across the uncomfortable white couch as Ken knelt in front of him between his legs.

“This good?” Ken asked as he took the head into his mouth again, and Patrick nodded wordlessly. He lightly pushed down on Ken’s head, encouraging him to take it deeper which he did, making a gross gagging noise but it felt so good Patrick couldn’t complain.

Patrick half wanted to ask Ken to play with his balls like David would, but he was afraid of trying to replicate his time with his boyfriend too much. This was about new experiences, and it certainly was new, as Ken’s tongue worked hard against his head and lower onto his shaft. He moved quicker than David did but it was so good, it was so good, and Patrick was starting to think…

“I’m going to cum. Oh _fuck_ , I’m going to cum.” He warned. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Ken doubled down, one hand coming up to meet his mouth as he switched between suckling and then bobbing down, so Patrick’s cock hit his throat again and that was it. He was cumming into Ken’s mouth, keening wildly off the couch and tipping his head back in the process.

Ken pulled off and spat into a tissue he from the side table. Patrick pulled him back and jerked him off quickly, making him pant against Patrick’s face. His breath smelt like Patrick’s cum and the salad he’d had for dinner.

He came in less than a minute into Patrick’s hand, pulling away from him and leaning against the couch.

“Thanks, that was really good.” Ken said, looking at him almost cautiously as he grabbed more tissues.

“Yeah, it was good.” Patrick said blandly.

“The bathroom is through there if you need to use it before you go.” Ken said, a clear invitation to leave.

“Thanks.” Patrick accepted. He did his business, thoroughly washed his hands, and texted David.

**Patrick: I’m on my way back to the motel. I’ll tell you what happened when I get there.**

_David: Drive safe, hope you had fun._

***

Patrick pulled up at the motel and headed straight to David’s door. He knocked and smiled as his boyfriend opened, looking calm and comfortable in his moth sweater from the day, and a pair of sweatpants.

“Can I kiss you or is that gross?” David asked.

“You can kiss me.”

David nodded and leaned in to kiss him, humming at the taste of pasta sauce. He licked into Patrick’s mouth teasingly before pulling back. Patrick didn’t let him go though, tugging him back in to kiss him again, relishing in the feeling of David’s soft, open lips against his.

“I missed that.” Patrick mumbled.

“Come in.”

David stepped aside for Patrick to enter, and he looked around in confusion. “Where is all your family?”

“Alexis went out with Ted, and my parents are with the Schitt’s tonight.”

“Ah.”

Patrick sat down on David’s bed, and pulled his boyfriend close, hugging him where he was still stood up around the waist.

“Do you want to know now?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, we should talk now otherwise we never will.” David said, and he took a step back, seeming to be more comfortable standing.

“Okay.” Patrick steeled himself. “We got dinner, like I told you. We talked about our jobs, and his ex-boyfriend, and community theatre.” He laughed at David’s disgusted face. “We went back to his apartment; we didn’t kiss until we got inside when we kissed for a bit and I told him I wanted to fuck him. I texted you again, then he sucked my cock--”

“Was he good?”

“He was pretty good, yeah. He used his tongue a lot.”

“Mm, he had a small mouth, that makes sense. Feels good though, right?”

Patrick chuckles half in surprise and nods. “Yeah, it felt good. I decided I didn’t want to have sex with him, so I told him to suck me off till I came, and then I helped jerk him off.”

“Is that all?” David asked.

“Well, then I went for a wee, and I washed my hands. _Thoroughly_ , don’t worry. Then I came back here.”

“Why didn’t you want to fuck him?”

“I just didn’t want to. I wasn’t turned on by it.”

David nodded, seeming satisfied by all the answers, and rubbed his hands across Patrick’s shoulders. “Do you think you need to do it again, with someone else?”

Patrick shook his head decisively. “Definitely not. It was good, it felt good, I came. But it’s better with you, and all the time I was just imagining what you would do to me if you were there.”

“Mm, do you want to talk more about that here or--?”

“Let’s go home, David. I want to get fucked tonight and you’re the only one I want doing it.”

David laughed as he was led out of the room by the hand. clambering into the car, Patrick leaned to kiss his boyfriend over the dashboard, and order was restored.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!!


End file.
